My Life Would Suck Without You
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Marie Maree Vanderwale, has done everything to get to where she is, Rosewood. But now that she's here, a new offer takes her out of the state. Can she leave Alison, Jenna, and Mike behind? Or will she see she already has everything she needs?


Pretty Little Liars - One Shot

Mike x OC (Marie Maree)

I was having my lunch in the outside lounge.

"Hello Maree." It was a voice.

"Jenna." I said. I am Marie Maree Anderson. A teacher at the high school.

"What brings you to see me?" I asked Jenna.

"I just came to listen to the wonderful nature that's outside the school." She said.

"Right." I forgot Jenna Marsh can't see. Well, she makes it look like she can't. She's spooked a few people thinking she can see them whenever she's being made fun of.

"How is your lunch?" Jenna asked me.

"My pickle sandwich, a banana and some chocolate milk is just what a woman needs to get enough strength to finish this day." I said.

Jenna looked...well the same. She never looked pleased. Just amused as always.

Or pissed.

"I see. Give you the best of luck" Jenna said.

"Thanks. You don't have to be so kind to me. Just because I'm-"

"I'm not." Jenna said suddenly.

"What?"

"I'm not being nice. It's me just wishing you luck. Since you ARE related to her." Jenna said.

Yeah. If you haven't guessed, I'm related to Mona Vanderwaal. The so called Red Coat. A. Whatever everyone has been saying.

I'm her cousin. My father is her mother's sister. Our families ween't really close. And after everything else, the things that has happened. My parents wouldn't have bothered letting me come.

But after going to college I finally got the chance. Mona said I could stay at her apartment in the city. And I made many friends. I moved just in time for my last year.

And after I graduated from college, I became a teacher. And made many friends. Jenna being sort of one. And Alison as another. Sort of.

Jenna calls me Maree. Which is my middle name. I go my both names most times. But Jenna calls me that and Alison calls me Marie. Everyone else just calls me, MM or Marie Maree.

"Thanks. I guess. It's been hard on my family." I said to Jenna.

It really was. They found out and they said for me to never come back again till I was retired or had news of a husband and children.

Please. My brother had a better chance of that. He's in high school right now. But next year will be his last.

"Family. They never understand." Jenna said.

I could agree. I remember Mona since we were children. We used to love playing together. And then she left. And all this happened. I heard about her being bullied. Then how she made a new friend after the missing girl, Alison, was found.

Mona kept in touch with me. But she never came to SEE me.

"I'll leave you to your lunch then." Jenna said and walked away.

I sighed. Jenna has been sort of nice to me. She was the first friend ish, I ever met working here.

I first came here not knowing anything about the school. Then Jenna walked up to me and lead me around.

Finding out about herself and what happened to her was hard. I did feel sorry. But what became the shocker was hearing of her brother and sister in law.

"Your sister in law is Spencer?"

"Yes. My brother couldn't help but love her. Even after his first "wife" died from an accident." Jenna said.

I couldn't believe it.

"Jenna." A boy's voice spoke. "Hello Lucas." He looked cute for a geek.

And that was just my first day.

As I finished my lunch I grabbed a water bottle and headed for my classroom.

"Hello Marie." Said Alison.

"Hey Ali. I'm going to be late. Can we talk later?" I asked.

"Sure. How about after school. We can stop for coffee. Or tea." Alison added.

"Sure." I said.

Alison wasn't that bad.

I have talked with Mona about her. But she still believes that she's the devil. I didn't blame anyone. Hearing all about Alison was hearing about every mind of the criminally insane.

But I sighed pushing it to the back of my mind everyday. Just to get through school days.

After working at school I headed to my bike. And no. Mot, Bike, bike. I mean Motorbike.

I was never a car gal.

"Marie!" Alison's voice called me.

"Yup?"

"Down the road." She said.

I nodded giving her a thumbs up.

We ended up meeting at the coffee shop where Emily used to work at.

Which she sometimes still does.

"So, I know you've been working hard at the school." Alison started. "And the principle, he asked me to, Well, he wants you to take this new job." Alison said.

"And leave Rosewood?" I asked.

I wasn't expecting this. "Alison. I would love to but...I just don't know." I told her.

"It's fine. I said you'd do this. But here's where it's funny. He said this would only be like a temp. Job. Just a while." Alison spoke.

"Alison. How long?" I dared to ask.

I felt my phone vibrating. I knew who is was and HE was really wanting me to answer.

"Just a couple of years. Five, maybe six at the most." Alison said.

I nodded taking that in. I picked up the phone. "Yes? Mike. Hey. Sorry. Alison is trying to tell me that I'm leaving Rosewood for nearly five to six years for a TEMP. Job." I said.

_"You have got to be kidding me?! Five or six years?! Where on earth are you going for that long?"_

"Where would I be going?" I asked.

Alison took a sip of her coffee. "I don't know. Where ever he wants to send you or where you may be needed." she said.

"No idea where." I told him.

_"Are you taking it?" _

I did like Mike. Sure he was my cousin's ex. And Aria's little brother. But he's just too sweet.

"I don't know." I told him.

_"Okay. look. Whatever you decide, I'll back you up all the way."_

So sweet!

"Thanks. I need to go. I'll be there as soon as I can. And your cooking tonight?"

_"Yeah. See you tonight."_

"Take care." And I hung up. And no, we aren't together or dating. He's letting me have a good meal when I hate take out food.

Friends with benefits, includes, REAL friendships and real food.

"Can I think about it?" I ask Alison.

She sighs. "You and Mike are never going to get together. All because you love being friends." Alison said.

"Can. I. Have. Some. Time. To Think." I asked again.

"Sure. I'll let him know. But you have only a few days." Alison said.

I nodded. "Thanks."

And then I left. I headed to run errands then to meet Mike.

"Knock knock." I said as I opened the door.

"Marie Maree." Mike came and hugged me.

"Hey."

"So?"

"I said I'd think about it." I told him.

"Really? I thought you'd jump on it. You've always loved teaching." Mike said as we walked in and set the table.

"I know. But without knowing what's really going to be, I just feel like I should wait." I told him.

Mike smiled. "I'm glad. At least I'll be seeing more of you till then." He said.

"Yeah. I like having to spend every other night with you." I smiled back.

Once the food was ready we sat down and ate.

"So you know what Alison said to me?"

"What? Nothing good." Mike teased.

"She said that, you and I, would never be together. Like were some sort of couple." I said.

"Married couple? No. That's for sure." Mike said.

"Why? Because of Mona?" I asked.

When he didn't answer, I felt really hurt and painful in my chest. "Oh."

"It's not like that, it's just-"

"Mike. It's fine. I know everything my cousin has done." I said.

The Vanderwale name has been ruined for many generations. All thanks to Mona.

"I'm sorry. Marie Maree. I just-"

"It's okay, Mike. It was a silly thing anyway."

"I don't mean to hurt you. You are the cousin of Mona. And if we dated...It'd be weird." He said.

"I get it. If it were me, i wouldn't want to date me either." I said laughing.

"You are pretty and beautiful. Don't think you aren't."

"Mike. Please. I know what you mean. I dated my best friends, ex before. And it wasn't a pretty thing. I know." Actually, it wasn't me, but I wasn't going to tell Mike that.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry that happened."

"Please. Don't be." I said.

Once we finished eating I helped clean up.

"You don't have to. You have a vary big decision to be made." Mike said.

"I can do that in the morning. Right now, I'm spending my time with you." I said.

"We can watch a movie. What do you like?" Mike asked.

"Anything. Not Horror." I added.

Mike laughed. "I'm sure. Go and see what you like." He said as he finished up the dishes.

I found a movie that I knew I'd love. "Elizabeth Town." And it had my vary favorite person in it. Orlando Bloom.

"This." I said.

Mike chuckled but put it in. We sat there and watched it, laughing, cringing, and slightly crying.

When is was over, I headed home, and went to bed.

Thinking about that job, maybe I should take it. But I've worked so hard to get HERE. Where I've always wanted to be.

And what about Mike? Could I really leave him? I like having him around. He's just so sweet, cute, funny, friendly, full of energy, and love.

Love? No. I can't be- Oh who the hell am I kidding! I LOVE Mike!

There. I said it. Is the world happy with me now? No. Fine. I'll tell him.

"I love you Mike!" I shouted out of bed. It was only just 5 in the morning.

I had to go and see him I had to.

Getting back out of bed after only a few hours of sleep I drove, on my motorbike, all the way back to Mike's place.

I knocked on the door. Hoping he'd be wake and would answer.

Thankfully he did.

"Hey."

"Hey, What are you doing here?"

"Wanting to watch the sunrise with you." I smiled.

He chuckled. "You REALLY loved that movie." He said. "Give me a few minutes." And he changed into something.

I road on my bike to the shore. Well, a lake shore.

It was fun. A blast. It was like I was in high school all over again.

Once we reached the shore, we took in the sight. The orange light in the sky, being reflected on the water, with the little ducklings swimming around.

It was like something out of a fantasy movie, or art with water colors. Something.

"This is perfect." I said.

"Yeah. I'm glad you took me out here. But can I ask, why?" Mike spoke to me.

I sighed. "I love you. I love you Mike. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. My life has sucked so much. And with you, it's all just perfect. It's like the perfect romance-comedy movie I've ever been in." I explained.

His face was that of shock. But I just had to say this.

"And so, If I take this job, I want to know, you will support me. I'm lost without you. I don't know what I'd do with my life. Mike. I love you with all my heart. I know what happened with Mona. And everything else. But despite that, I fell for you the moment I saw you. And I just can't stand being here unless your with me." I said.

He's face of shock faded slowly as I talked.

"I know, I'm not the perfect girl. I'm no Mona. But, even if you don't like me back. Love me for that matter, I still would love you in my life. Your just the best person, better then Mona, who has made my life feel like it's worth, everything! Now, I am taking this job, and I just want you to know how I feel. So, I finally have this off my chest. I know what I will do with my life." I said.

"Teaching. Everything. Science, History, Music, Languages, Literature, English, I don't know about Math, but something else. I could even be a couch! I just want you to know, you are the best thing in my life." I finally took a breath.

Saying all of this, I only hoped, a little, that he loved me back.

"Do you know, what my favorite song is?" He asked. "My Life Would Suck Without You. By Kelly Clarkson. Aria played it for me. And you know what she said, she said, this was our song. You and me Marie Maree. My own sister knew that I loved you the moment I saw you. And I honestly didn't want to believe it." He spoke.

I listened to him. Smiling.

"After that movie, And what you said about Alison, I knew that you were the one for me. But I didn't know how to tell you. Guess I can now. Marie Maree, I love you, and with all my soul, I will love you always and forever." Mike said.

I was laughing. He laughed with me before he kissed me.

I was taken aback. But I kissed him back anyway.

Because we loved each other. And all it took was a freaking movie about love and life.

"So, we love each other. Want to move o wherever with me?" I asked.

Mike chuckled. "Anywhere, with you, is my home." Mike said. Kissing me again I felt so much love and passion.

How had we NOT done this already?

Finally he pulls away. "Then we better go." I giggled.

Getting back on the bike, we road to his place where he drove his car.

Following me into the old high school, and walking me into the office of the principle.

"Sir. It's me." I said.

"Yes, Vanderwale. Sit down." He said.

"No need. Tell me where you wnat me. I'm taking the job." I said.

I heard Jenna and Alison's voices.

"You are?" He said.

"Funny. I thought you wouldn't take it." He chuckled.

"As long as I'm teaching, I'll teach ANYWHERE."

"With me by your side." Mike added while standing in the doorway.

The principle smiled at us both. "Finally. JENNA! ALISON! You own me 1000 bucks!" He yelled.

I turned to two shocked faces. I giggled once they left.

"Finally. And here is where you'll both, I guess, be going." He said handing me a file.

"Indiana? The state?"

"Yes. It's got a few low schools. I hope you'll show some good times there. It's for a few years. Five, Six, maybe even Seven."

"I don't care. I'll stay here TEN years if I have to. Thank you sir." I said.

"You still will finish up this semester till we find a new teacher to replace you." He said.

With a nod, I leave with Mike out of the office.

"Indiana. Are you sure you want to go that far?" I ask Mike.

"Anywhere you go, I will follow. My beautiful flower." He said kissing my cheek.

I heard a few students whistling behind us.

"Thank you for being with me."

"Thank YOU for being born." Mike said.

I pull him into another deep kiss. Everyone was clapping.

A few weeks later, Mike and I were packing up.

"Are you sure?" Mona had come all this way.

"Yes. Will you please. You live in Paris. If there is a wedding, I'll let you know." I told my cousin.

"Yes. you will. I want to be the maid of honor." Moan giggled.

"Please. You know I would pick no one." I said.

Knowing me, Mona was right.

"Okay. But still, I want to be there." She smiled.

"Yes."

"Are we all set?" Mike asked.

"Everything looks good." Alison and Ezra said.

"Good. Then we can hit the road." Mike smiled.

"Bye Jenna." I said.

"Sure am going to miss talking to you." She smiled.

"Really?"

"No." And she was gone.

Everyone said bye and Mike hit the road with me right there next to him.

"Welcome to our new life. For the next few years." Mike said.

"Yup. A life, away from all the memories." I said.

"You sad? You worked so hard to get here."

"Not really. But I'm glad I have you." I said taking his hand.

The we started to sing the Kelly Clarkson song. "MY LIFE WOULD SUCK WITHOUT YOU"

And that was only the start.

A month later, Living in Indiana, was like bliss.

"Mike. I'm home." I said.

"Hello, dear." He said giving me a kiss.

"You work hard?"

"You know I always do. I love you Mike."

"And I love yo, Vanderwale." He said.

One last kiss before we ate dinner and after that... "Look what I found."

"Elizabeth Town." I giggled. "You want to watch that now?" I asked.

"Up Stairs. In our BED. Sure." Mike said grinning.

I never turned down a movie in our BEDROOM.

So, we took the movie, played it, but...never really payed any attention to it.

Sorry Orlando Bloom. But I have my own man now.


End file.
